A Hidden Secret
by HarUchiha
Summary: SEQUEL TO: A Painful Secret. Sakura made a choice to move in with her art teacher, Hatake Kakashi, after he revealed that he knew her mother. However, her choice made a devasting impact on the boy she loves and his family. Will they ever forgive her?
1. Chapter 1

IMPORTANT: Italicized sections are flashbacks

IMPORTANT: Italicized sections are flashbacks

So here is the first chapter of the long awaited sequel to _A Painful Secret_…Well, not really long awaited, but I hope you enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One month had passed after the verdict came in. Sakura had moved in with her art teacher, Hatake Kakashi, the day after he called and offered a roof over her head. She, in turn, offered to pay him rent since she received a large sum of money after her father was sent to jail. However, the silver-haired man refused, saying, "Your mother would kill me if I made you pay." Other than a few statements like that, Kakashi said nothing about her mother and she didn't ask, not wanting to force him to talk about it. One day, she will though. And on that day she will get her answers.

As the pink-haired girl strolled down the halls of Konoha High School, she kept her eyes peeled for a certain dark-haired boy. She hoped she could catch him a distance and then find a way to avoid him. Yes, Sakura Haruno was trying to stay out of Sasuke Uchiha's sights because they were no longer together…

The day they expressed their feeling for each other was the day they broke up. That quickly, it all ended and even though a month had passed, Sakura still filled up with grief whenever she saw him. Especially after she heard that Sasuke had moved on and that he was back to his old ways of claiming drunken girls at parties.

Just thinking about it made her heart ache and her breath still. But could she really blame him? It was…her fault after all…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_One month ago…_

_Sitting down to dinner that night was hard. The only think Sakura could think about was telling the Uchiha's that she wasn't going to stay with them. She didn't know how Mikoto and Fugaku were going to take it, but she knew that they would understand her decision in the end. The person she was most concerned about was Sasuke. He would take it the hardest out of the three. She was pretty sure that he thought she was going to move in. But after Kakashi revealed that he knew her mother, Sakura just had to move in with the silver-haired art teacher._

_Mikoto reentered the dinning room, a large grin on her painted lips and a bowl of pasta in her hands. She had made a beautiful spread of Italian dishes all for Sakura. They were celebrating the verdict and Sakura's new freedom. However, this only made things harder. _

_As Mikoto finally took her seat, Sakura rose from hers, ready to make her announcement. They all looked at her, questioning. She drew breath to speak, her emerald eyes never moving from Sasuke's face…._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sakura! Sakura!"

The said girl stopped and turned to the familiar voice. A boy with a bowl cut and abnormally thick eyebrows rushed towards her, waving. She waved back, a soft smile on her face. "Hi, Lee. How are you today?"

Rock Lee was a new student at Konoha high. He transferred from another school two weeks ago and Sakura suddenly found him following her and expressing his undying love for her. It was odd, yes, but he was also a good listener and even though he didn't know anything about her past, he knew about her problems now.

"Hello, my love," he greeted, taking her hand in his. "I am doing much better now that I am with you."

Just before he kissed it, Sakura pulled her hand away and laughed nervously. Her heart still belonged to someone else and even though Lee was a good friend, she sometimes felt he went a little too far. She turned and started towards her next class, the odd boy in tow.

Sakura kept her eyes moving about as she tried to spot a certain boy. However, she was neglecting to look in front of her. She crashed into someone and stumbled back, dropping her books and gasping. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I wasn't…" As her eyes refocused, she realized just who it was she bumped into.

Sasuke Uchiha looked down at her. He didn't move to help pick up her book or even ask if she was alright. He just smirked. "You and your boyfriend should what where you're going," he said dryly, turning his back to them and disappearing into the flood of students.

Sakura followed him with her eyes. That was the first time he said a word to her since they broke up and it wasn't what she was hoping for. Swallowing the tears that had rushed to her eyes, she bent down and started gathering her books.

Lee bent down as well. "That jerk!" he shouted. "I still don't know what it was that you saw in him. He is a complete ass-"

"No!" she said sharply, cutting him off. After seeing his shocked face, she offered the boy an apology. "Sorry, but please, do not judge him."

Nodding, Lee handed her, her books and they both headed to their next class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"What's wrong, Sakura?" Mikoto asked when the girl stood from the table. _

_The pink-haired girl hesitated at first. It was hard to speak, but she forced herself to choke out the words she wanted to say. "I…I have decided to move in with…Mr. Kakashi."_

_The Uchiha's mouths dropped in utter confusion. They had no idea Kakashi was even offering her a place to live. They were more surprised by the fact that it was he, her teacher, whom she chose to move in with. _

_Sasuke looked away, contemplating her decision. She couldn't decipher his blank facial expression and was anxious about what he was going to say. To her surprise, he rose from the table and just left. He disappeared into the living room and then headed upstairs. _

_Sakura frowned and looked at Mikoto and Fugaku. "I am sorry…I appreciate everything that you've done for me. Really, I do. But I have a reason for moving in with him, I just can't say it right now."_

_Mikoto sighed. "I'm not going to lie, Sakura. I was hoping you would stay with us. I even bought you some toiletries and bedroom décor…but you have your reasons, so I guess I can understand."_

_That was a kick in her stomach. Mikoto went as far as buying her bedroom accessories just to make her feel comfortable. The woman's eyes were full of hurt and it pained her to look at the woman. _

_"This is a shock," Fugaku finally said. "I am truly baffled." He paused, his eyes flicking to his wife. Mikoto had gone on and on about finally have a 'daughter'. She was so excited. He knew his wife was devastated. "We…don't want to keep you here any longer, Sakura. Please, say goodbye to Sasuke before you go."_

_Sakura almost collapsed with tears right then. This was proving harder than she thought and when Mikoto got up from the table, hugging herself, disappearing into the kitchen, her heart sank into her stomach. When Fugaku followed after his wife, leaving Sakura standing next to a beautiful banquet, she looked up at the ceiling. The worst was yet to come._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This was the class she dreaded; Art. She was still partnered with Sasuke, but after they broke up, they didn't meet anymore. They each had their chosen sketches and worked from them. In fact, today was their due date and when Kakashi told his students to lay out their pictures on the desks so that everyone could walk around the room and look at them, Sakura hesitated. She wasn't sure if she could go through will letting Sasuke look at it.

But when she saw that the Uchiha had laid his out, she drew in a deep breath and did the same. When Kakashi instructed the students to get up and look at each picture, Hinata quickly rushed over to Sakura.

She and Hinata had remained friends, though it was much different now. After their breakup, Sakura didn't say much anymore. The violet-haired girl was alright with that though. She didn't know what had happened between them, nor did Naruto, but ever since the breakup, she made sure that Sakura knew that she would always be there for her.

"Hey, Sakura," she greeted, her eyes straying to her chalk-based picture. She gasped at it. "This is…amazing…"

Sakura blushed. She had captured Sasuke from the chest up, with his arm slung around the back of a chair. He was smirking, but his eyes were bright with interest and humor. She made sure to capture his eyes and all of their emotion. It was her best piece yet, but she still feared what the featured boy had to say.

"Thanks," she replied, shyly.

As students began circling around the room, she and Hinata did also. They stopped at Hinata's picture which depicted her blonde boyfriend in colored pencil. It was a good picture, but Naruto was making the weirdest face in it…It captured him perfectly.

Naruto's drawing was rather...interesting as well. Poor Hinata looked like a blob on the paper. You could decipher where the eyes were and the mouth, but you really had to concentrate to decipher the girl in the mess. Naruto claimed it to be abstract and that was how it was supposed to look.

Then, Sakura's eyes fell on Sasuke's picture. She was nibbling on a brownie in his picture and had crumbs around her mouth. He had done a full body painting of her eating the delectable pastry, while sitting uncomfortably in one of his chairs. She remembered that day vividly. She was so nervous as his eyes ran over her, capturing her very being.

She shivered at the remembrance of his gaze. When those dark eyes fell on her, Sakura felt like he could see right through her and right into her soul. It was intimidating and seductive at the same time. Oh how she wished he would look at her with those eyes again.

Sakura frowned and backed away. Turning, she left the classroom without a word to Hinata or Kakashi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke watched her leave. He was watching her the whole time. Her solemn expression when her eyes fell on his painting, the sorrow that rushed to her eyes. He wanted to run after her and comfort her, apologizing for everything he said to her that night, but then he would remember her betrayal. She left him, choosing to stay with someone she barely knew over him. It made him question her love for him and if she ever really wanted to be with him.

"Yo, man," Naruto said in a whisper. "What the hell happened between you two?"

Sasuke looked at his blonde friend. This wasn't the first time Naruto asked him that and he always gave the same answer; "It's none of your business." He would never say what happened and why they broke up. It was the one thing he would never spread around. If everyone found out who she was staying with, all hell would break out. So, he kept that a secret.

"Dude, you know she still loves you. I mean, just look at this picture…"

The Uchiha's eyes narrowed on the depiction of him. She must have spent countless hours getting the emotion in it just right. She had captured him in his rawest form, exposing his softer side. Only she knew that side of him; the caring, loving side. But as soon as they parted, he put the thick wall that she broke through, back up. However, she also took a part of him that left him feeling empty all of the time. Even when he was seducing a random girl, he could only compare it to when he held the pink-haired innocent in his arms.

But he would never have her as his again…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_As Sasuke paced around his room, contemplating what he was going to say to Sakura when she undoubtedly came after him. He had to leave the table before he lashed out at her and said something he would regret. But what she decided to do was like a stab through the heart. Did she not want to be around him? Did he do something wrong? Maybe he pushed her too far that day when he had her in his arms, underneath him, penetrating her…_

_A knock came to his already open door and he turned to find her standing there, apologies just waiting to spill out of her. "Sasuke, please listen to me…"_

_He couldn't just listen to her. "What else could you possibly want to say?" he questioned harshly._

_The girl flinched. "Kakashi offered a place for me to stay and I have to take it."_

_Sasuke growled. "I offered you a place too! Why would you want to stay with a teacher and not me?" He was pissed, but hurt at the same time. He knew he was sounding selfish, but he didn't care. He wanted Sakura all to himself. "What the hell, Sakura?"_

_She didn't back away. "I have to move in with him, Sasuke. I can't tell you why yet, not until I understand everything myself."_

_His black eyes darkened even more. "What? Can't even trust me anymore?"_

_She shook her head. "No. That's not it!"_

_Sasuke moved before her, glaring down at her. His heart pounded as he looked into her emerald eyes. He felt like she had betrayed him, that she didn't want to be with him anymore. "Then go live with Kakashi! But don't even think about bothering with me anymore."_

_His words were sharp and clear and sent her running, leaving a trail of tears behind her. But as she left, she stole his heart and even though he ended their relationship, he knew it wasn't really over. It would never be. Sakura Haruno was different than any other girl he had ever met. He would lay his life down for her, if only to see her smiling face the next day. She claimed a large portion of his heard, which is why her decision hurt him that much more. _

_Sinking into his mattress, Sasuke sat in a lonely silence suddenly feeling like his happiness had come to an abrupt end…._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally, it was the end of the day and Sasuke waited in his car for a chance to back out of the crowed parking lot. Sakura came back into the classroom when the last bell had rung to reclaim her work. He was able to catch a glimpse of her, though she didn't see him. He saw her red, puffy eyes and her frail, shaky form. His heart lurched in her direction, but his body turned away.

Looking through his rearview mirror, he gritted his teeth. She walked passed his car, Lee by her side. Every time he made a move on Sakura, the Uchiha wanted to take that bushy brow's face and slam it into the ground. They may not be together, but Sasuke still claimed her as his and seeing her even talking with another guy irked him to no end.

When they passed, he screeched out of his parking spot and sped off, not bothering to look at them as he drove by. But, through his side mirror, he saw her face sadden. Lee tried comforting her and she offered him a week smile.

Cursing loudly, he turned a corner, leaving the image of her behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So this is the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and there is more to come. Promise.


	2. Chapter 2

So, the last chapter was pretty heart wrentching, but that won't be the worst of it

So, the last chapter was pretty heart wrentching, but that won't be the worst of it. Sorry in advance if you feel like your heart has been ripped out and stomped on…because Sakura's definitely has. T.T

Again, I apologize if I make mistakes in grammar. I just get excited for you all to read it that I put it up as soon as I finish. Eventually, I will go back and fix them, but bare with me. :p

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rough day?" Kakashi asked when Sakura walked through the front door around 5:30 that evening.

Sakura nodded. Instead of going straight home after school, she decided to walk around Konoha for a while, trying to forget her run-in with the Uchiha and the way he spoke to her. He obviously still hated her with every fiber of his being. Placing her bag and project next to the couch temporarily, Sakura sighed and slumped into the soft cushions.

Kakashi walked over to her, a hot bowl of soup ready for her. Placing it on the table, he patted her head and sat down next to her. "Sasuke?"

She nodded again. It was strange how comfortable she had become with the silver-haired man. She didn't even consider him a teacher anymore. He had become very protective of her, as an older brother would, or even…a father. Maybe that's why she was able to open up to him so easily. He knew the situation with Sasuke and her feelings towards him.

He leaned back in the cushions. "Thought so. After you ran out of class today, I was worried. I saw his project. Bring back memories?"

"Yeah…" Sakura took the bowl into her hands, but didn't take a spoonful just yet. She stirred the noodles around in the broth, following the ripples with her eyes. She appreciated his concern, but she didn't want to talk about it anymore. "At least this was the last day of school before Christmas break…" Almost three whole weeks without seeing the Uchiha. She wouldn't have to worry about avoiding him or hearing about the girls he bed. She should be happy, but it didn't.

It was painful to see the boy in the halls of school and not run over to him, expecting a warm and comforting embrace. Even her extreme discomfort with being in homeroom and art class with him was something she would miss. As hurt as she was, Sakura would rather endure it instead of not seeing him.

"And yet," Kakashi started. "You still haven't told me what you wanted."

He said he didn't know what she wanted, but Sakura knew that he did. Kakashi knew that she wanted Sasuke to be hers again. She wanted his hug, his kiss, his touch. She wanted to see his rare smile and his smug smirk. But that was something her new guardian could not give her. However, there was one other thing she did want from him.

Sakura wanted answers. She wanted to know his relationship to her mother. How did he know her and why did she never know about it? But se couldn't possibly force him to talk about it. She had been living there for a month and he hadn't mentioned one word about her. Whatever secret the man had, would stay a secret until he wanted to release it. She would not press him.

She offered him a gentle smile. "You've…given me enough." Placing her bowl down, her head swimming with too many thoughts to let her eat, Sakura picked up her bag and project. "I'll be in my room. I have homework that I want to finish so I don't have to worry about it."

He nodded and she turned away, heading down the hall and into her new room. The walls were white while her carpet was a deep red. Her desk, bed frame, and dresser were made from light, oak wood and pale yellow linens rested on her bed. She tossed her bed on the computer chair and then placed her project in the darkness of her closet. She would never look at it again, she thought. It would only hurt to see his face.

Sakura pulled out a couple books and sprawled out on her floor, but she couldn't concentrate. Everything she would read a word, she would forget it a second later as her mind traveled to the memories of her and Sasuke. She wanted to forget them, if only to have peace of mind. But loosing whatever she had left of him would destroy her. He was the one that brought her out of her hell. She could never forget what he had done for her. No. He would stay with her forever because he had claimed a piece of her heart that she hoped he still cherished.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi sighed when Sakura disappeared into her room. He knew she had to be curious about her mother, but she was kind enough not to press him for answers. He wanted to tell her everything about his past with her mother. However, just thinking about the beautiful woman made his throat run dry and his words cease to exist.

Standing, he walked over to the closet and pulled out a box that was hidden behind a false wall. Sitting back on the couch, he just stared at it for a few moments before opening it. Inside were a few pieces of paper; letters that Sakura's mother had written to him. He sifted through them, until he found what he was looking for.

A necklace, silver and sparkling, sat at the bottom of the cardboard container. Gingerly, he picked it up and held it in his broad hand. It was a locket, the heart shaped trinket elaborate with designs. Flicking it open, his eyes fell on two pictures. On the right was Sakura at seven years old, smiling a smile that was too big for her young face. And on the right was her mother, also smiling, but hers was gently and quaint.

"You always meant to give this to her," he said to himself, his thumb playing over the pictures. "But you never did because you were waiting for the right moment." He stood, never taking his eyes off. Raking a hand through his hair, he held back oncoming tears. "You talked about her with so much pride and joy that I felt like I knew her. But the girl that came into my class three years ago was completely opposite of what you explained and I know it's because of your death…"

He couldn't hold back the tears any longer and they fell from his visible eye in thin lines. The thought of her death still tore his heart out. He wiped at his face, but couldn't stay them as he mumbled the words he so often spoke to her. "I love you, Rin…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, yes, Rin is Sakura's mother. BUT, I haven't seen too far into the Naruto series to know all of the details of Kakashi and Rin and I don't want anyone to tell me either. Me and my friend are currently purchasing the seasons and I want to find out through them. So, I hope you enjoy. This one is so short because I wanted to focus on Kakashi and Sakura. The next one will be longer.


	3. Chapter 3

Before I begin, I just want to clear up some things

Before I begin, I just want to clear up some things. First, this is NOT going to be a SakuKaka story. All SasuSaku!! And, to one review, Kakashi is older in my story than he is in the anime, but still looks young. But, that was a good thing ShyTan'ith mentioned because I don't think I mentioned the age of Kakashi, which is twenty nine.

Haha. I'm glad you and your friend enjoy my fanfic so much rosi4ka1706- nice review haha.

Thanks to XxaidarknessxX – the songs are amazing!!

And of course, GreenFreak, your reviews are ALWAYS welcome!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three days into Christmas break, and only five days until the holiday, Sakura finally received a call from the post office that the package she called for had just arrived. She had bought him the next two volumes of the book that he is always reading. For some reason none of the bookstores had it in stock. She figured it was just popular. And, because of this holiday, all of the delivery men were off.

She hurried to the post office, her eyes directed at the Konoha sun. She had never seen snow except for in the movies. The climate in around there was always warmer and never dropped below sixty-five degrees. But Sakura didn't mind. She like the warm weather and hated it when the temperature fell below seventy.

Sighing, the pink-haired girl looked ahead. To be honest, she was quite excited about Christmas even though the one person she would like to spend it with wouldn't be around. Still, this was the first Christmas she would be celebrating in over three years. In fact, every holiday coming up would be her first time celebrating over that length of time. Thinking about it put a genuine smile across her face.

Rounding the corner, a shiver ran down Sakura's spine. She felt like she was being watched, but the streets were deserted. Everyone had already fled for vacation or even just for lunch. No one was around, which prompted her to think that it was just her imagination.

But she was wrong.

Only two blocks away from the post office, a sharp grip clasped onto her arm and the owner of that vice hold pulled her into a narrow alley. She stumbled with the sudden jerk and couldn't catch herself. Sakura hit the hard, concrete, yelping in pain when her hands took the full impact. The cement tore the skin right off, leaving course scratches and hints of blood behind.

Sakura looked up, her eyes meeting a pair of fierce ones surround by a thick outline of black liner. Her male assailant's hair was a fiery red and spiky. A smug smirk rested on his pale face as he crossed his muscled arms. "Hmm. You're an…interesting little thing." His voice was deep and warning.

"Who…" She couldn't even finish her sentence. Whoever this person was, he was dangerous. His very being was enough for her to realize that. But he couldn't have been much older than her.

That smirk widened as he bent down to her level. "Just call me Gaara. But I don't think it will be wise of you to remember that name. I wouldn't want you spreading it around now…not after stealing your money and beating you to a bloody pulp. And, if I'm feeling sporty, maybe I'll take a peek at what you're hiding under those baggy clothes of yours."

Sakura gasped at his eagerness to tell her his plans, exposing just how sick of a person he was. She inched away from him, sliding backwards on her rear. But he matched each move, approaching. With one swift grab, he took her by the throat and lifted her up against the brick wall, her feet not touching the ground anymore.  
Gasping for air, Sakura clawed at his arm, but he was unrelenting. His smirk growing into a dastardly smile.

"It wouldn't be wise to struggle. I'll just hold on tighter." To back up what he just said, Gaara wrapped his large hand around her neck even tighter, belting out a laugh.

Her head was growing heavy with lack of oxygen. She felt like her eyes were going to pop right out of her skull followed by her head exploding. She became limp against that wall, sagging against his hand.

This was when he brought her down. "So easy." When he removed his hand, Sakura sucked in a couple deep breaths, but still couldn't move. He reached into her pockets, pulling out a couple bills. His eyes narrowed on her. "You weren't even worth the damn trouble!"

She tried to sit up, but his heavy foot stopped her as he placed all of his weight on her abdomen. She coughed, her body wanting to break in half right then. But he just dug his heel into her chest, twisting, turning, and grinding it into her frail body. He laughed manically at her pain.

"P…Please…" she begged, her body curling into a ball when he retracted his foot. It was only a short relief for as soon as she drew in a much needed breath of air, his booted foot kicked her in the back, rolling her into the wall.

"That's right, bitch. Beg for mercy…though it would just be a waste." He kicked her again and then put his boot to her cheek, pushing her face against the brick.

She closed her eyes, readying herself for the oncoming pain of her flesh being torn from her face. But it never came. Instead, his foot was lifted from her face, a grunt piercing the air. Blinking open her eyes, Sakura spotted a very angry Uchiha standing guard in front of her, his fists clenched.

Sasuke had come to her rescue. The overcoming swell of happiness brought tears to her eyes. Her heart pulsed in her chest and she held back her tears. "S…Sasuke…" He didn't turn to her. He just kept his eyes on the fallen boy before him.

But Gaara wasn't defeated yet. Rising to his feet, the red head wiped away a trickle of blood that had trailed from his split lip down to his chin. "Who the hell are you?" he demanded.

Sasuke smirked. "Someone you don't want to mess with," was his reply.

"Hmph. I'm not afraid of you." The angry boy came charging right at Sasuke, fist ready to slam into the Uchiha's face.

Sasuke moved to the right, while Sakura scrambled to get out of the way. Gaara roared in agony when his knuckled made contact with hard, unyielding brick instead of soft flesh. Recoiling his bloody hand, the boy sneered at him, charging again. He tried another punch, ignoring the stinging pain.

Sasuke didn't bother moving this time. Instead, he caught Gaara's arm, swung him around so that his back was to him and kicked him right out of the alley. Stumbling, the red head growled, but continued away. He knew there was no point in humiliating himself even more.

Sakura sighed in relief, sagging against the brick wall. "Sasuke…I-"

He turned a firm gaze on her, cutting her sentence off. "You better get home." That was it. The boy stuffed his hands in his pocket without offering to help or up or see if she was okay. He disappeared around the alley wall, leaving a battered Sakura by herself.

But she smiled. When he looked at her, she saw nothing but concern in his obsidian eyes. Or that's what she wanted to think anyway. She staggered to her feet, a rush of pain descending over her. She collected the money that had fallen out of Gaara's hands when Sasuke punched him.

As she left the alley, her eyes couldn't help but dart around looking for any trace of the dark-haired Uchiha. But he was gone. A different sort of pain flushed over her then. Shaking it off, Sakura rushed to the safety of the post office, his caring eyes still lingering in the back of her mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke watched her until she disappeared into the post office. As he leaned against a large oak tree, his body shaded by the limbs shadows, he waited for her to emerge again. He couldn't let her leave his sight until she was safely home again. When he was strolling down the empty Konoha streets, his eyes spotted a flash of pink and he nearly tripped over himself as he sought shelter from her sight.

That was when Gaara pulled her into the alley. When he heard her cry of pain, his heart raced so fast that he thought it would strike him dead. His legs pumped under him as he rushed towards the dark alley, stunned to see her already beaten and about to endure a face lift.

Sasuke's eyes burned with rage as he lunged for him, his fist making contact with the boy's face. If Sakura wasn't there, he swore he would have killed him. Damnit! He badly wanted to tear Gaara limb from limb. How dare he put a hand on Sakura? How dare he hurt his girl?

Sasuke stopped in his tracks, Sakura's form fading out of sight. His girl? He shook his head. No. She wasn't his anymore and he doubted that she would ever want him to be hers again. Even so, his heart still sped up when he saw her. He still wanted to hug her, kiss her, and touch her, whenever he looked at her. He wanted to kiss every scrape on her hand and carry her home so that she wouldn't have to walk. He wanted to embrace her frail form in his arms and promise to protect and love her for all eternity.

But he would never indulge in that pleasure again and it tore him apart from the inside out. Sakura was the only one who made him feel whole and now that she was gone, he felt a hollow as a drum. This was a feeling he had to get used to for it was there to stay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura's eye fluttered open that Christmas morning, glittering with excitement. Ever since she was young, this holiday had always been her favorite. She couldn't find a thing about it that she didn't like. The tree, the decorations, the caroling, the smell pine and sugary pastries all added to the holiday's warmth. And as the grogginess of sleep cleared, an alluring aroma of cinnamon stirred her from underneath her comforter.

Her bare feet carried her across her, out of her room, and down the hallway to a highly decorated living room. In the far corner sat the large pine tree, adorned with various twinkling ornaments and lights. Kakashi sat on the couch, a cup of coffee in his hand.

He smiled at her through his mask when he noticed her appearance. "Good morning and Merry Christmas." He picked up a plate full of plump cinnamon buns. "Freshly baked."

She eagerly took one and bit into it. The soft dough was layer with the sugary cinnamon and topped with silky icing. She made sure to chew slowly, indulging in it's decadence. "Merry Christmas to you too."

Kakashi's eye flicked towards the embellished tree. "Looks like Santa left a gift for you…"

Her eyes fell to the box-shaped gift wrapped in shimmering pink paper. Next to it sat her gifts that she got for Kakashi which she had wrapped in silver paper. She had told him not to get her anything, but knew he would anyway. "He left you one too. Open yours first!" Sakura always like to see people receiving gifts more so than getting them herself.

Kakashi put his cup down when Sakura brought his gift over to him. He unwrapped it painfully slow obviously on purpose, sensing her excitement. But when the two orange books revealed themselves, his eye closed in a smile. "This is perfect, Sakura! I had just finished the last one! You shouldn't have." He stood and patted her head, disheveling her messy hair even more. "Thank you."

She grinned up at him. "You're welcome."

Now it was her turn to open her gift. Kakashi brought the wrapped box over to her and she sat down on the couch. He sat on the coffee table opposite of her, watching closely as she tore open the paper. He had battled between giving her this gift, but felt that he had too.

When the paper was completely off, she noticed that it was a shoe box. It gave away the contents instantly, but when Sakura opened the lid, expecting a brand new pair of shoes, her face distorted in confusion when her eyes fell on an array of papers and a silver locket necklace. She looked up at him, questions written all over her face.

He sighed. "Look at the locket, Sakura," he instructed.

She hesitated before reaching down to pick it up, but when her finger grazed it's surface, a chill ran down her spine as if winter had somehow come to Konoha. Shaking away her apprehension, Sakura took hold of it in her hand and opened the heart-shaped pendant. Her emerald eyes widened in shock, her other hand covering a gasp.

She looked up at her silver-haired guardian. "My…mother…" she choked out. Her gaze fell back on her beautiful picture. In that small picture, her mother exuded angelic features. Her smile was radiant and her face looked like porcelain. Her beauty was the same as she remembered and her eyes suddenly veiled with water. "How…Where?"

Kakashi looked at her, his gaze unwavering. "Please…read one of the letters first…"

Her shaking hand could barely grasp onto one of the pieces of paper, but she was able to clutch onto it. Lowering her eyes to the perfectly written script, she read aloud:

_My Dearest Kakashi,_

_The days that I am not in your arms or looking into your loving eyes, are long and restless. At night, my mind is engulfed with the image of your face and my body yearns for your touch. When I am not with you I feel like I am dying little by little every day. I miss you, my love. I hope to see your face again soon…_

_Yours Truly, _

_Rin_

Sakura was confused. Did her mother really write this letter to…Her eyes shot up to the silver-haired man. To…Kakashi? She shook her head as questions filtered into her head. Was she having a secret affair with him while married to her husband, her father? What if Sakura was really…Kakashi's daughter?

As if reading her mind, her guardian put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I know…you are confused, Sakura, but there is something you need to know about your mother…and me…"

"Am I…Am I…" She couldn't finish. The words just wouldn't come out.

Kakashi shook his head. "No. You are not my daughter and I am not your father. That beast rotting in jail still holds claim over that title."

For some reason, she wasn't relieved. In fact, she felt her mood somber. Burying it in her gut, Sakura clenched the locket in her hand. "Tell me, Kakashi. Tell me everything…"

He stood from the coffee table, his hands gliding through his hair, displacing the strands. "Four years before your mother's death, when you were only ten, was when I first laid eyes on her ravishing beauty." He looked at the pink-haired girl who was listening to him intently. This was hard for him to talk about, but it was something he _had_ to share with her.

He continued. "I was walking down the streets of Konoha when she bumped into me. The papers in her hand fell to the ground and, while muttering apologies, she worked to pick them up. I, of course, lent a helping hand. And when she smiled at me and said 'thank you', I felt my stomach tie up in knots. I offered her an escort home and she graciously turned me down." He sighed, hesitating. "I couldn't get her out of my mind. I couldn't stop thinking about her sweet voice and angelic smile."

Sakura watched him pace, not knowing how to respond to this baffling news. Her mother never let on to a secret affair. All she could remember was the constant fighting between her parents on a nightly basis.

"Then, after weeks, I saw her again at the market. When she spotted me, she offered a soft smile before turning away. To my horror, I caught a glimpse of a bruise on her upper arm. She was trying to hide it with foundation, but it was coming off. So, I followed her outside and questioned her about it. She felt it was none of my business and, she _was_ right. It was not my place to pry into her personal life, but I still pressed her about it. But even as her eyes teared, she said nothing and hurried away. However, she dropped that necklace on the ground as she left."

Sakura looked down at it, the pad of her thumb grazing over it's intricate surface.

"When I saw the two pictures, and their likeness to one another, I instantly knew that you were her daughter and thusly figured she had a husband. But there I stood with that piece of jewelry that probably meant a great deal to her. It was also a pass for me to see her again. I walked the streets of Konoha the next day and spotted her looking around market for the necklace. When I handed it to her, she embraced me in a warm hug suddenly, catching my breath and my heart in that instant."

Her hand clasped over her heart at the story, but still couldn't come to terms with what he was saying. Sakura had no remorse for her father. In fact, if Kakashi and her mother did have an affair, she only wished that her father knew that the man who decided his verdict, also slept with his wife.

"I invited her to a cup of coffee at my place, fully expecting a slap across the face and a disheartening answer. But she said yes. All of her secrets came out that night." He looked at Sakura. "He was beating her, just as he beat you."

Sakura gasped, a wave of rage washing over her. It was one thing for him to hit her, but not her loving and beautiful mother. How could he? She was the most kind-hearted person you would ever meet. She fisted her hands. "Not her too…"

Kakashi slumped down on the couch next to her, resting his elbows on his knees. "Yes…her too." He sounded like he was more upset with himself for letting that man put his hands on the woman he fell in love with. "That night…after talking for hours…your mother and I crossed the line into adultery. But neither of us cared. From that night on, I swore to help her and protect her. I begged her to go to the police, but she wouldn't."

It was so ironic. The story Kakashi was telling, was so close to her's and Sasuke's. They hadn't slept together, but he still vowed to protect her against her father and help her reclaim her life. But there was one major difference…her mother died before he had the chance to do so.

"She talked about you often," he continued. "She wanted me to meet you, hoping to one day leave your father and wed me. However, the strangling hold he had on her kept her bound to him. She wrote those to me when she couldn't escape to see me and then…" He shook his head, swallowing tears. "We were supposed to meet that day…but she was late and I was worried…Then, an ambulance passed. I followed it to find her on the brink of death, only a few more breaths left in her. I pushed through the police and medics, taking her frail hand in mine. She begged me to look after you as the last of her life waned and faded away."

Sakura was spilling tears by this time. She, too, remembered the day her mother died three years ago, the day she answered the door to a pair of police. At the tender age of fourteen, her heart shattered into a million pieces at the news. That was the day her father began beating her. "…Mom…Mommy…"

Kakashi wrapped and arm around her shoulders and brought her head into his chest, consoling her like a father would console a child. "Sakura...that day you first stepped into my class room, I knew right away what was going on. I knew and I did nothing. I am so sorry," he said, his words coming out thin and exasperated.

She clutched onto his shirt, crying into his shoulder. She didn't blame him for not stepping in to help her. No. "K…Kakashi…don't apologize…you made her happy…"

His hold on her tightened. "I couldn't save her. I couldn't protect her."

Sakura tried to calm herself, but she just couldn't. Her mother never deserved to die. She deserved to be happy in Kakashi's arms. She deserved a life of love and comfort, the kind of life that he willingly offered her. "But you would have…if you could…Kakashi," she said, sniffling.

He nodded. "Yes…Sakura I promise you, I would have if I could."

"I know…"

For long moments, he just held her protectively as she cried on him. He held back his tears for now, knowing that he would let them flow later on when he was alone. For now, this was all he could do for the pink-haired girl. "Sakura…I want to fulfill my promise to your mother." Never letting go of her, he reached into his pocket and pulled out another piece of paper. "Sakura…please…I want to adopt you…"

Sakura didn't look up at him. This was a shock that stole her tears right from her eyes. She breathed heavily into him as she nodded her head once. Her mother wanted this all along; a happy family full of love and joy. She could not betray her dying wish and gladly accepted his proposal.

Kakashi kissed the top of her head, whispering a 'thank you' into her hair. But there was one other thing he needed to say. "Sakura…don't let love pass you by…you never know what may happen…"

Now she looked up at him, her eyes wide with understanding. He was talking about her love for Sasuke. But even though she wanted to heed Kakashi's word right then, and run to the Uchiha, begging for forgiveness, she knew she shouldn't leave now. Not after what just transpired.

But to her surprise, Kakashi pushed her to her feet. "Go to him, Sakura."

She looked at the door and then back to him for assurance. He nodded and she took off. Even if Sasuke didn't take her back, she needed to let him know that she still loved him and always will. She would risk her heart that day. She would put everything on the line in hopes of being in his arms once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So there you have it. Kakashi's relationship with her mother…I hope you all approve of it… :D


	5. Chapter 5

HELL YES GREENFREAK!! HELL YES!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She hesitated outside the door. Cars lined the driveway and street around the Uchiha's household. They were probably in the midst of a Christmas party…or the remainder of a Christmas Eve party. Maybe she shouldn't have come. She should just come back some other time. Besides, she didn't even bother changing out of the sweats and baggy shirt she slept in. She hadn't brushed her hair or even showered yet.

As she lowered her hand back to her side, she turned to leave. That's when the door opened, stopping her in her tracts. "See ya, Sasuke," came a piercing, familiar voice. That person just noticed her as well. "Sakura? What the hell are you doing here?"

Sakura slowly turned and met the crystal blue eyes of Ino Yamanaka. Why was she leaving Sasuke's house on Christmas? Why was she even there? Her heart sunk into her stomach, nausea replacing it. "…Ino?"

A smug smirk crossed her lips. "You look like you've just seen a ghost." Flipping her long, blonde hair over her shoulder, the girl continued. "I missed you at the party last night…Sasuke was all over-"

A large hand griped her shoulder, stopping her mid-sentence. She turned to see the said boy gazing down at her with intense eyes. "Shikamaru is waiting for you, Ino…Go home."

The blonde nodded nervously, caught in her own lie and hurried away. She didn't even glance at Sakura as she slid in the passenger seat of Shikamaru's car. Sakura didn't even realize the lazy boy was there.

Sasuke waited for his car to leave before settling his gaze on her. His dark eyes traced over her appearance and she swore she saw the corners of his mouth quirk ever so slightly. Catching himself, he crossed his arms and leaned on the door frame. "What _are_ you doing here? I don't remember inviting you." His words were harsh and bitter.

Sakura flinched and lowered her head. On the way over here, she had practiced a speech that she would recite to him. She would tell him of her love for him and how no night went by with him appearing in her restless dreams. She would tell him of how she longed for his touch and his caress. She would tell him that she needed him to hold her and kiss her, until all of her sorrows disappeared.

But she couldn't remember one word of it and so, she looked at the ground, red flushing to her cheeks.

"Well?" he asked, pushing himself away from the door frame. "Is there something you want?"

"Oh, Sasuke," came another voice from inside the house. A tall brunette girl came sauntering up behind him, her arms encasing his waist as she planted a soft kiss on his cheek. "Last night was wild. Thanks for inviting me." The brunette's eyes fell on Sakura. "Oh…who are you?"

Sakura wanted to break into a thousand pieces right then and there, just like her heart had when the female kissed her Sasuke. Her stomach twisted into knots and her legs became weak. She could barely hold herself up, let alone stop the tears from building up behind her eyes. "I just…I just wanted to say…" This was her chance to express her love to him. To tell him everything that had been bottled up inside her for over a month. But she could only say, "Merry Christmas…"

Without waiting for a reply, Sakura ran off down the streets. She had to get as far away from him as possible. He had ripped her heart out and that girl stomped all over it. Sasuke didn't even have the decency to do it himself. Still, she couldn't hate him. Until her feelings for the Uchiha pass, Sakura's heart would belong to him and she would let him do what he pleased with it.

As long as it was _his_…she didn't care.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was stupid, he kept telling himself as he sprinted after Sakura. How could he not see that she still loved him? How could he make himself believe that she never wanted him? He was a damn fool! He had betrayed his heart and had lost the one thing that he had ever loved.

"Damn it!" he cursed, his obsidian eyes searching around him. Did he lose her? Did he wait just a second too long before dashing after her? He couldn't forget the hurt in her eye when that girl wrapped her arms around him. It was hard not to pick up the broken pieces of her heart as they spilled onto his front step.

Then, his feet skidded to a halt beneath him as a soft, almost undetectable, whimper echoed through his ears. He knew that cry all too well. Spinning to the right, Sasuke finally found her. Sitting on the lush grass a good distance away, hiding her shaking form behind a large Cherry Blossom Tree, Sakura cried into her knees. That was enough to still his very breath, to stop his beating heart.

Just as he took a step towards her, he stopped. Could he really face her after the horrible words he had said to her and the cruel way he acted around her? Would she really be willing to take him back after that? She was forgiving, he knew that, but there was no way she could ever forgive him. He should just turn around and let her be like he had done so many times before…but he just couldn't. Even if she repelled him with disgust, he couldn't leave her again.

Sasuke approached, surprised by his hesitance. He was afraid of being turned down. He was afraid that she would push him away. He was afraid that the last bit of her love for him had faded away. He was simply…afraid. It was hard for him to admit that to himself, but it was painfully clear.

Before he knew it, Sasuke was kneeling down before her, his hand reaching out to touch her, comfort her, and caress her. But when her blurry gaze fell on him, he stilled his hand, centimeters away from her.

She didn't say anything at first, just stared at him. He couldn't tell what she could possibly be thinking. Even when her hand reached out to caress his cheek, as if to see if he was real, he didn't move. Then, as he figured, the hand that had so gently touched his face, recoiled away from him.

"Why…are you here?" she asked, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I don't remember…inviting you," she repeated as firmly as possible through thin breaths.

Sasuke winced at the jibe, but he deserved it. He didn't know what to say as he looked at her red, puffy eyes and her pale face.

"Go home."

Yet another phrase he stung her with. But, unlike her, he wasn't going to go home. Instead, he shook his head and simply said, "No."

Sakura looked up at him and then stood herself. "Then I will…" But Sasuke stopped her, placing each hand against the tree, ensnaring her between them. "Please, Sasuke…"

He hung his head, taking in a deep breath. "Sakura…don't leave me," he pleaded, still looking at the ground. "I was a fool," he continued. "Everything I've said and done where supposed to drive you away long ago…but you never gave up, did you? I thought you hated me the day I broke your heart, but I was wrong, wasn't I?"

Sakura hesitated before admitting, "I never…hated you…Only loved you. Even when you ignored me and slept around, I couldn't get angry at you, not when you hold a piece of my heart."

His eyes finally met hers, guilt washing over him. "All of this time, I never forgot about you. I watched you out of the corner of my eye everyday and I wanted to hold you and comfort you." He hesitantly moved his hand to her cheek, knowing that she wouldn't run away from him. "I wanted to kiss you…"

She shied away from his touch. "You had…many other girls to hold and kiss. How do you think it feels to hear that the one you love was sleeping with other girls? Touching them? Kissing them? Caressing them? Comforting _them?_" With every word she spoke, Sakura's courage grew as did her anger.

Sasuke backed away from her. "I don't know…"

"Of course you wouldn't know," she said, grasping onto his shirt collar. "Because while you were whoring yourself, I was crying myself to sleep, hoping to see you in my dreams. While I stayed faithful to you, you strayed. You tore out my heart and trampled on it like it was an everyday chore! Do you even know why I chose to live with Kakashi?"

Sasuke shook his head. "You said you couldn't say anything about it, just proving that you couldn't trust me," he combated.

Sakura's eyebrow furrowed. "I couldn't say anything because I didn't _know_ anything. That day, when he called, he mentioned my mother. MY MOTHER!" she screamed, emotion pouring out of her. "I had to know what he meant and today…today I found out."

The Uchiha's mouth parted in surprise. "…What did you find out?"

A growl rumbled from her throat, surprising both of them. "Like I would tell you? Not after what you've done! You don't deserve it! You don't deserve anything!"

He pulled her hands from his shirt, holding onto her wrists firmly, but gently. "You're right. I don't. I don't deserve to know about your mother's past. I don't deserve to touch you." He held both of her wrists in one hand as his other glided up her arm, neck and then her face. "I don't deserve to hold you." Sasuke pulled her into him, wrapping his free arm around her lower back. Even as she struggled, he didn't relent. "I don't deserve to kiss you…" He lowered his lips to her forehead, then her cheek, and finally to the corner of her mouth before moving them over hers.

Even that chaste kiss sent a shiver down his spine. To taste her lips again was erotic and arousing and to pull away was a true test of will. The one kiss made him want to take her down and ravish her and finally make her, his. He wanted to sink into her and claim every bit of her. But he didn't, and when he pulled away, his eyes met hers. They were full of confusion as her heart battled her mind. To help her decide, he lowered his head to her ear and whispered, "I never stopped loving you, Sakura." Then, he let her go, freeing her from his grip.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haha…I'm cruel…what will Sakura do? I guess you'll just have to wait until the next chapter. :p


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura ran from him the moment Sasuke let her go. How dare he kiss her? How dare he even touch her? He had no right! But as she left him standing under the Cherry Blossom Tree, the same way he left her so many times, her lips still tingled with his kiss. Her insides burned with want for him. She couldn't give into him though. He had made her suffer for so long.

But could she really let him go through that pain? That pain of a shattering heart was almost more than she could bare. Never, would she want to let someone else endure that pain. However, as she stepped through the door of her home, Sakura closed the door behind her, deciding not to go back to him.

Kakashi looked up from the book Sakura gave him, catching one last tear run down her cheek. Closing his book, which was not something he often did, he stood from the couch and walked over to her. "I am guessing it didn't go so well?"

Sakura looked away. "What gave it away?"

He put a hand on her shoulder. "What happened, Sakura?"

"I…ran away from him…" She leaned forward, resting her forehead on his chest and sighing. "And I still don't know why. To make it worse, he said he still loved me and that he wanted to be with me…but I still left him…"

Kakashi rubbed her back. "Revenge, maybe?"

She shrugged. "Maybe…But I don't want revenge. At least, I don't think so."

A chuckle escaped his throat as he mussed her hair. "You do, Sakura, trust me. That _is_ why you left him there, but, my dear, if he was telling the truth, I predict that he will be here in oh, twenty minutes, if not sooner."

Her emerald eyes shot up to him. She didn't want to face him. Not yet. "How can you be so sure?"

"Another chuckled emitted from him as he turned back to the coffee table. "I know a few things." Reaching down, he picked up the adoption papers. "Everything is taken care of. I just need your signature."

Sakura nodded. There was no hesitation as she took the papers from him and sighed under his name. Kakashi has been more of a father to her in the past month than her real father had been in all of the seventeen years she had been alive. His comforting a second ago was just one of those fatherly acts. She handed the papers back to him.

Before he left, he turned back to her. "Oh, and Sakura…Don't run away from him this time, okay?" He didn't wait for her to answer. He just left without another word to her.

Sakura swallowed heavily and rushed to her room. She dressed and brushed her hair, I only too look like she hadn't just rolled out of bed. However, she kept telling herself that it wasn't because Sasuke was on his way. Well, at least Kakashi thought so, but she had her doubts. How could he possibly know if the Uchiha was actually going to come?

Any doubts she had were quickly wiped away when a figure filled out her doorframe, nearly scaring her to an early death. Her eyes looked the dark-haired boy over from head to toe.

Sasuke spoke up first. "I passed Kakashi…He told me to let myself in."

Sakura didn't respond. In fact, she couldn't even look at him anymore, but not because he was angry with him. She couldn't look at him because an unnerving sense of quilt washed over her the moment she saw his apologetic eyes. This time, she should be the one apologizing. "I didn't mean to leave you there, Sasuke…"

He stepped into the room, surprised when she stepped further away from him. It hurt a little. "I meant everything I said, you know."

"How could you?" she mumbled, keeping her eyes averted. "How could you mean all of those things when you…when you…"

He took another step towards her. "I slept with them…to forget you, but I couldn't. I wanted it to be you underneath me. I wanted it to be your hair I ran my fingers through. I wanted to be looking down in your eyes. I wanted to be holding you."

She looked up at him with clenched fists. "You…You could have had that, you know…" Sakura blushed to her roots, but what she said was the truth. She would have given herself to him without hesitation.

Sasuke's face dropped as he took another step towards her. "Do I still…have that chance, Sakura?"

She finally met his gaze, her eyes glistening with tears. She should have said no. She should have told him that he never would have that chance ever again. She should have pushed him out of her room and out of her life forever. But her heart betrayed her as she fell into his warm embrace.

When his arms wrapped around her, it was as if her whole world steadied. Her stomach stirred as the butterflies woke from a long slumber. Feelings that seemed like a distant memory suddenly erupted inside of her, filling the pieces of heart that had broken off.

The next thing she knew, Sakura was on her back, her soft mattress sinking with their combined weight. Sasuke's mouth latched onto hers, already begging for entry with his tongue. When she obliged and his tongue tasted the inside of her mouth, a wave of heat and ecstasy washed over her, crashing at the very pit of her core. She moaned against him, her tongue now snaking into his mouth, rejoicing with his memorable taste.

It seemed like centuries since the last time her body shivered from his touch and yearned for it after he drew it away. Arching against him, rubbing her pelvis against his, coaxed a smirk across his lips. He knew he was skilled and her body's reaction only inflated his ego more.

To her dismay, he pulled his mouth from hers, leaving them only centimeters apart. His eyes flicked to her questioning ones. "Sakura, are you sure this is what you want?"

Her heavy eyelids closed for only a moment. It was sweet that he was asking her this out of concern, but it made her think about it. She would rather be lost in a forest of lust than consider everything that had happened and if she should really be letting him have his way. But this pleasure wasn't just for him. He owed her this and she would make sure he paid her in full.

Sakura flipped him over, straddling his hips. She smiled at his wide eyes. "You're right to think that you don't deserve my forgiveness so quickly. You don't deserve this…" She kissed his firm chest. "And this…" She moved up to his neck. "Or this…" After place a soft kiss on his jaw, she moved to his ear. "But I do…" Her warm breath sent a shiver through his body and also got her on her back again.

As Sasuke loomed over her, his lips curved into a smirk. "I agree," his seductive voice hummed out. He leaned down, his lips curling around her collarbone, kissing it ever so slightly. Leaving a trail of those soft kisses up her neck and to her ear, he whispered. "No one could compare to you. No one could make me wild with lust. No one, Sakura, could arouse me like you can…"

Sakura flushed, her face turning as red as a tomato, earning her a chuckle from him. Sasuke's thumb caresses one of those hot cheeks, soothing her embarrassment. She smirked and flipped him back over, taking over again. "My turn," she said huskily, her hands disappearing under his shirt, and then sliding it over his head. Starting at his abdomen, she kissed his taunt stomach and flicked one of his nipples with her tongue, drawing another shiver from him.

Sasuke's hand moved to her rear and squeezed. Sakura moved up his chest and to his neck, where she nipped and kissed the soft flesh there. His broad hands continued to squeeze and massage her backside as the pink-haired girl worked her magic on him.

"Oh, I didn't think you were an 'on top' type of girl, Sakura," said a familiar voice that stopped the two teens in their tracks. "I forgot something and had to come back for a second."

Sakura kept her head buried in his throat, her face heating up to dangerous temperatures. She swore Sasuke's pulse stopped.

"I got it now so I'll just be going again." He turned to leave, but had just one more thing to say. "Oh, and Sasuke," he started, still walking away. "If you don't get your hands off her, I'm gonna kill you."

They waited for the front door to open and then close. Sasuke's hands shot away from her rear and Sakura kept her head hidden in his chest. Neither of them said anything at all. They didn't know what to say. The only thing they did know was that they didn't feel like making out anymore. Then a giggled escaped Sakura, which soon turned into a laugh. She really didn't know what was so funny about her guardian walking in on her, but Sasuke must have found it humorous as well because his chest soon vibrated with laughter as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi didn't really forget something. He figured that things would get heated with them. Making up was always the best part of a fight. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he chuckled. He used to be the same way…


	7. Chapter 7

_Kakashi,_

_I was really nice of you to buy me coffee last night…_

_And for listening to me. I know I talked about my daughter a lot._

_I hope I can return the favor._

_Sincerely,_

_Mrs. Haruno_

"This must have been one of her earlier letters to Kakashi," Sakura said, sifting through the other pieces of paper in the box she received for Christmas. A small smile crept over her lips as her fingers glided over the locket. She handed it to Sasuke and told him to open it. "That's me and my mom."

His eyes looked over the two pictures. "You had the cutest cheeks," he said as he tweaked on of them.

Sakura blushed and punched his arm lightly. "Hey!"

"Your mother was beautiful," he said, ignoring the punch. "You look a lot like her."

A smirk crossed the pink-haired girl's lips. "So then you're saying I'm beautiful?"

Sakura swore she saw a tint of color cross his nose. Sasuke took her chin lightly into his thumb and forefinger, moving her head from side to side, observing her. "Well…your nose is a bit pointy, and your chin is really broad, and your forehead…is huge…"

Sakura pulled away from him frowning. She grabbed a pillow and smacked him on the head with it. "You jerk! You aren't exactly perfect!" She hit him again. "Your nose is…Well, your forehead is…" Agh! She couldn't find anything wrong.

Sasuke smirked. "Yes?"

Since she had nothing to say, she just hit him again.

"Will you stop doing that?!"

She hit him again, her lips holding back a smile. Sasuke grabbed the feathery weapon from her and hit her with it, though softly. Sakura grabbed another pillow and with one more strike, a full blown pillow fight broke out.

The two were wrestling, pushing, swinging, and laughing, all around her room. At one point, Sakura took a combative stance, bringing tears to Sasuke's eyes because he was laughing so hard. And his laughing made her laugh, dropping her guard. Sasuke took his chance and scooped her over his shoulder. She struggled to get free, but only earned herself a few pats on her rear.

Sakura blushed heavily. "Let me go, Sasuke! This isn't fair!"

"There aren't any rules in a pillow fight," he replied simply.

"But…but…but…"

"He's right, Sakura." Kakashi's voice echoed through the room, making Sasuke turn to him. "You want to stay for dinner, Sasuke?" he asked, completely ignoring the fact that she was slung over the boy's shoulder.

Sasuke shrugged. "Sure. I just have to call my parents and let them know."

Kakashi nodded. "Oh and Sakura?"

"What?" she asked, somewhat annoyed. She really wanted to be upright again.

"Everything is finished…you're my daughter." He tone changed considerably and noticeably. He seemed…choked up. He finally tied up all of the loose ends of the promise he had made to Rin, her mother.

Sakura didn't care that she was upside down anymore. A wave of joy washed over her and if she wasn't hanging over Sasuke's shoulder, she would have given him a huge hug. A smile curved her lips. "You…are my father then?" It was kind of awkward sharing this moment with her backside to him.

"Yes…" Kakashi cleared his throat. He never did too well with showing emotion around people. "Alright, well, we can talk later. I have dinner to make. It should be ready in an hour."

After the silver-haired man left, Sasuke brought Sakura back down to the ground, kissing her forehead when her feet touched the ground. "Are you happy?"

Sakura nodded, smiling up at him. "It feels like this is where I always belonged and now that's it's official, it just makes it real." She felt like the luckiest girl in the world. After years of abuse and the death of her mother, Sakura now had a caring father and a loving boyfriend.

Sasuke mussed her hair. "I'm glad."

"Come on. You need to call your parents and then we should give Kakashi a helping hand."

Nodding, Sasuke took her hand and led her from her room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi was taking his new fatherly role seriously. Every time Sasuke came over, he would sit between them on the couch or constantly pop in on them if they were in her room. It was unnerving just to give each other a chaste kiss.

Sasuke's house was no better. After coming forward with an apology to his parents, Sakura explained her choice to them and since then, Mikoto was constantly taking the girl out to shop or even just gossip. She barely saw Sasuke when she was at his house. But it was okay. Mikoto was just glad to have her son opening up again and to have Sakura back in her house.

Now, it was New Year's Eve and Sasuke's parents were holding a party at his house. Of course, Mikoto and Fugaku urged him to invite some of his friends. As Sakura looked herself over, she couldn't help but feel nervous. Naruto and Hinata already knew that they had gotten back together, but she didn't know who else knew. She wasn't in the mood to listen to Ino and her hurt ego either.

"You look lovely," Kakashi said, filling out her doorframe.

Sakura frowned at the strapless, scarlet dress that synched down her stomach, drawing the fabric close to her skin, revealing all of her curves. At the top of the synching was a shimmering jewel that sparkled with every slight movement. From her waist down, the fabric flowed loosely to her ankles, which were wrapped with the strap of her golden, heeled shoe. Her long, pink hair was pulled back with pins and curled. (It was the best she could do) Her face bore a light amount of makeup since she wasn't really big on it. "You don't think it's too much? Mikoto insisted on getting it for me, but I feel awkward in it…and my scars…"

Kakashi had been hiding a piece of fabric behind him and when he brought it to her eyes, Sakura gasped at it's familiarity. It was her mother's half-sheer gold shawl that she would always wear with her favorite black dress. "She wore this on our third year 'anniversary' and left it at my house when…well…that doesn't matter. I think you should wear it tonight."

Sakura smiled and walked over to him, stumbling at first since she wasn't adept in heels just yet. Regaining her balance, she took the silky fabric from him and wrapped it around her shoulders. "It's perfect," she said, turning back to the mirror. "Thank you, Kakashi."

He nodded and turned his head down the hall when he heard the doorbell ring. "Ah, your date is here."

Sakura suddenly felt nervous as she walked next to Kakashi and waited for him to open the door, but when she saw Sasuke standing there with a smile on his face, all of her nerves faded. He dressed in a dark wash pair of jeans and white button-up shirt, with the cuffs rolled back to his forearms. Her eyes danced over those muscles arms and trailed over his lean form. She had to hold back a blush when her stomach churned with lust for him.

"Sakura," he said, drawing her attention away from his body. "You look beautiful…"

His comment and his wandering eyes only intensified her blush. She swore those obsidian orbs were looking right through the fabric and grazing over her skin. "Thanks," she said shyly.

"Well," Kakashi started, "You two have a good time and I'll see you tomorrow."

Sakura nodded and gave him a brief hug before leaving. Sasuke held open the door for her and then went over to the driver's side. When he turned the key in the ignition, the engine roared to life and he backed out of his driveway.

"How many people will be there?" Sakura asked, making conversation.

Sasuke shrugged. "Don't know. My parents usually have a lot of their co-workers come. But if what you're asking is 'who' will be there, I can tell you that Naruto, Neji, Hinata, and Tenten will be there. They are the only ones I invited."

Sakura let out a sigh of relief knowing that a certain blonde-haired girl wasn't going to be there. She was grateful for it. "I haven't seen them in a few days. I wonder how they are doing…"

"I just want to make it clear that they can't have all of your attention."

Sakura looked at the dark-haired driver. "Oh , no? And why is that?"

A smirk creased his lips. "Because I want it."

She missed comments like these when they were apart. He always kept a cool, confidant air about him that should make any girl swoon, but Sakura wasn't just any girl. She wouldn't succumb to his comments. She liked to surprise him. So she was thrilled when the car sped up as she rested her hand in his lap.

Sasuke looked over at her. His gaze was challenging as if he believed the position of her hand was accidental. However, when she slipped that hand underneath the fabric of his jeans and gently stroked his hard member, his eyes widened and his car sped up.

Sakura grinned and ran her hands along his hardening length, never taking her eyes off of his face. He couldn't bite back the moan that escaped his parted lips and he couldn't hide the blatant lust in his eyes. His hands gripped the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles were turning white. When Sakura wrapped her tiny finger around him and gave his shaft a gentle pull, the needle on the speedometer passed 100 and continued to rise.


	8. Chapter 8

Sasuke frowned as he rolled up to his house. He would have gladly bypassed it if only to let his passenger continue groping him. Her small hand caressing his groin was unexpected and the most pleasurable thing he had ever felt. Sliding out of his car, he wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist, holding her tightly.

As they walked up the cemented path towards the door, Sasuke dipped his head to her ear. "You, my dear, were almost the death of us."

She held back a smile and whispered back, "I wasn't the one driving."

Sasuke's lips curved into a smirk. "Oh, Sakura, I believe you were." His comment earned him a giggle. Kissing the top of her head, he led her inside and was not surprised by the packed living room. He already knew a lot of people had already arrived since his driveway was flooded with cars.

Music immediately hit his ears as the melody coming from their stereo echoed through out the various rooms. A butler passed them, carrying a tray of wine glasses. He didn't stop to offer them any, knowing they were too young. As they entered the living room, Mikoto greeted them.

Over the chattering co-workers and loud music, she said, "You look beautiful, Sakura! That dress fits you perfectly!"

"Thank you," the pink-haired girl replied, blushing a bit.

"You're friends are here. They're in the kitchen getting food and waiting for you." Someone called out Mikoto's name then. "I'm being beckoned so you two enjoy yourselves." She turned and disappeared in the mass of people.

Sasuke caught Sakura hold her shawl firmly around her shoulders. He wondered how his mother could possibly get her a dress that exposed her most self-conscious flaw. He led her away from the living room, hoping that the kitchen wasn't flourishing with people.

As soon as they went through the door, Hinata ran over to them, the skirts of her peach dress flowing behind her. Grabbing Sakura away from Sasuke, she pulled the girl over to the table where Tenten sat in her body-hugging black dress.

Sasuke suppressed a frown and walked over to Naruto and Neji who were sitting at the counter. He was right about the kitchen harboring fewer guests. Only a few strayed in and out of the living room for a little nibble of something. Most were more inclined to have a nice glass of sparkling wine.

Naruto was grinning from ear to ear. "Good looking date, Sasuke."

He would find that to be a threat if Naruto wasn't madly in love with Hinata…and if it wasn't Naruto saying it. So Sasuke just smirked, proud of his girl.

Neji crossed his arms. "I bet you still haven't gotten in her pants though."

Now _that_ was a comment that didn't sit well with the Uchiha. He flashed Neji a dangerous glance. "It's none of your business as to what Sakura and I do."

He put his hands up in defense. "I wasn't trying to make ya mad. It's just…odd for you, that's all."

Sasuke didn't feel like he had to reply so he stayed quiet.

Naruto popped a cracker into his mouth, not bothering to finish swallowing before talking, spewing crumbs at his friends. "That's because Sakura is different than the others. Sasuke loves her," he said blatantly. Thankfully, the food in his mouth kept his voice down. "…And respects her."

"…Very observant of you, Naruto," the Uchiha replied, flicking a piece of cracker off of his shoulder. "I'm surprised."

Naruto shrugged and scratched the back of his head. "Hinata…has shown me a lot of things. And, if I may another observation, I'd say that you haven't gotten in Tenten's pants either, Neji."

"You're damn right, he hasn't," came the said girl's voice from behind them.

They turned to find the girl's arms across her chest, tapping her foot, and her gaze fixed on Neji.

"Hey…Tenten," he said, standing from his stool.

"And you won't be getting in them any time soon. We just started dating a couple weeks ago."

"I wouldn't dream of it…"

After Neji's scolding, the six teens decided to eat. After filling their plates, they circled around the only table in the room, each sitting next to their significant other. They ate in the kitchen to avoid the business talk and drunken adults. Even though all six of them were at the same table and they all talked with each other in the beginning, they seemed to break off into three separate groups. Hinata and Naruto were feeding each other, the blonde looking as if he would eat her hand every once in a while. Neji and Tenten were talking about the earlier conversation he was having with Naruto and Sasuke. Many apologies escaped him even though it was uncharacteristic.

Sasuke glanced at Sakura. She brought a piece of cheese to her mouth and took a delicate bite. "Are you enjoying yourself?" he asked. He noticed that she hadn't moved her hand away from the front of her shawl once.

She looked at him and nodded. "Yes."

He hated how she wasn't completely herself when she wasn't comfortable. Sasuke wanted her to smile and laugh freely like she did when it was just the two of them. He wanted a person to be able to walk into a room and not make her go ridged in fear of them seeing her scars. "You…seem tense."

"I guess I am…I really am enjoying myself," she assured. "But," she said, clutching her shawl even tighter. She didn't have to finish what she was trying to say.

Sasuke put a reassuring hand on her knee. "Don't worry. They can't see." He glanced at her back and could only see a couple, barely detectable, scars through the fabric of the golden cloth. "I'm sitting right next to you and I can't see them. So relax a little."

Sakura nodded. "Okay."

Even though she said she would, Sasuke could tell that there was no chance of her relaxing easily. He moved the hand on her knee underneath her dress after sliding the fabric up. Thankfully the table cloth sheathed them from the waists. Leaning over towards and already blushing Sakura, the Uchiha whispered, "Maybe I could help you relax and ease some of your tension."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura's eyes widened as his hand slid upward and continued toward a designated destination. She trembled under his touch, but she kept her eyes darting around her, staying aware. Her hand clenched the fabric of her dress as his fingers massaged the tender flesh between her legs.

Biting her bottom lip, Sakura held back a moan, blushing deeply. Her eyes dashed to his, hoping that they were pleading for him to stop, but she was positive they were asking him to continue. Then she flicked her gaze to their friends. They were still occupied with each other. Turning back to the Uchiha, she struggled to whisper, "Sasuke…not here…"

He just smirked and moved the fabric of her panties aside so that there was nothing in the way. "Then shall we get up and go somewhere else?" he whispered back, taunting her lower half by pulling away ever so slightly. "I just thought that might draw attention to us."

When he moved his moved away that little bit, a sense of despair flooded her. A chuckle escaped him when she slid down a bit and back into his hand. She had a feeling that she was going to regret her actions very soon.

Sasuke continued stroking her and Sakura felt her body temperature rise with every passing second. As her body yearned for him, she realized that she wanted all of him and not just this shameless flirting. But with Kakashi's watchful eyes and Mikoto stealing her away all of the time, it seemed impossible.

Drawing her attention back to her lower half, Sakura nearly jumped out of her seat when one of his fingers slipped inside her. Just as a betraying moan was about to escape her, Sasuke put his lips to her, stilling it. But as he drew in and out of her tantalizingly slow, it was only a matter of minutes before her body shuttered in release. Sakura nipped his lip as she held her groan back.

"Whoa, you two," Naruto said. "I'm happy that you're back together and everything, but make out on your own time."

Sasuke smirked at the boy, drawing his mouth (and his hand) away from her. Sakura's face was beat red, but was thankful that they only thought they were kissing. "Sorry…" she said, fixing her dress.

Hinata and Tenten just giggled making her blush even more. Sasuke wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple. "We'll try to keep ourselves under control from now on."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	9. Chapter 9

GreenFreak…your reviews were just too much

GreenFreak…your reviews were just too much. Haha. But you know I like it.

I guess I'll let you all know that this chapter is going to be a full lemon and also the final chapter. So I hope you all enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"FIVE! FOUR! THREE! TWO! ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!"

As Sasuke claimed Sakura's lips in a short, traditional kiss, the room broke out in cheers and toasting, which were soon silenced by tiny kisses as well. When the Uchiha pulled away, a smile creased her lips as she looked up at him. Looking around the room, Tenten and Hinata weren't as lucky as she was. Neji was practically ravishing Tenten, making their kiss sloppy. And poor Hinata. She was sitting on the couch next to her blonde boyfriend who was passed out on her shoulder. The two boys had found the alcohol cabinet and went to town. Sasuke gracefully refused by saying that Sakura was the only buzz he needed that night.

Only a couple hours later did the party die down. People were sprawled out everywhere. Mikoto and Fugaku never allowed their guests to drive home if they were drinking or not getting a taxi. Thankfully, Sakura was able to secure the guest room across the hall from Sasuke, sharing it with Hinata and Tenten. However, they were passed out from exhaustion. Sasuke was also sharing his room with Naruto and Neji. So even though Sakura wanted to go over there and cuddle up with him, she wouldn't. Not with an audience anyway.

So as she sat on the large chair in the corner of the room, still draped in her elegant red dress, Sakura stared up at the ceiling, not able to sleep. Even though her friends' snores were filling the room, she felt strangely alone. Since her and Sasuke got back together, she always felt that way at night. If she wasn't in his arms, she felt cold and like the blanket wrapped around her wasn't even there.

The worst part about it was that Sasuke was only one room away, just a few measly steps. So what if Neji and Naruto were in the room. They were passed out drunk anyway. She was sure they wouldn't hear her sneak into Sasuke's bed and fall asleep in his arms.

She slipped from the chair, making sure her steps were light and quiet. Just as she reached the door, Hinata said something, stopping her in her tracks.

"Mmm….Naruto…"

Aww. She was dreaming about him, Sakura thought. But that cute moment ended when the violet-haired girl started scolding him. Giggling to herself, Sakura turned the knob and opened the door slowly. Looking over her shoulder, making sure her friends hadn't heard the creaking door, Sakura creped out of the room, closing the door behind her.

She made it. Now, she just had to-

A hand grasped her shoulder suddenly, making her jump. That hand covered her mouth just as she was about to scream. "Calm down, sweetheart. It's just me."

Settling, Sakura turned to Sasuke when he removed his hand from her mouth. "I guess we had the same idea."

Sasuke nodded and took her hand. "Come on."

Without so much as an explanation as to where they were going, the Uchiha led her downstairs, through the maze of slumbering guests, through the kitchen, and out the sliding glass door. Her feet sunk into the soft grass of their backyard. Sasuke didn't stop once, even though the dark night engulfed them, swallowing their vision. But his steps were confident and sure.

Finally, after traversing a good portion of his backyard, Sasuke stopped before a large tree and placed something in her hand. It felt like rope, but as she let her hand glide over it, she found it to be a rope ladder.

"Climb up," Sasuke quietly instructed, moving behind her and holding the swinging ladder still.

Sakura stepped onto the first rung, the soft wood supporting her. There must have been at least fifteen rungs before she reached a wooden platform. Hoisting herself up, she waited for Sasuke to join her. Once up the ladder, the Uchiha pulled it up after him. Finding her hand in the dark, Sasuke led her through a rickety door and into a large room. There was no roof so the stars were clearly visible as they twinkled above them.

Suddenly, a faint glow illuminated the space. Sasuke had turned on a lantern. Sakura's eyes scanned the room finding that it was a large tree house that seemed to be kept in great condition. A small table was built into the far corner and also some windows. There were three or four blankets sprawled out on top of one another in the middle of the wooden room. She glanced at him.

"I made reservations," he said, smirking.

Smiling, Sakura walked over to the makeshift bed and sat down. Turning back to him, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes, she beckoned him towards her with her finger. Sasuke was more than happy to obey and glided over to her, settling next to her. Placing the lantern down, Sasuke took the pink-haired girl in his arms, bringing his lips to hers in a loving kiss.

Sakura immediately melted into his arms even though the kiss was soft and chaste. When he pulled away, leaving her yearning for more, she sighed against him, snuggling deeper into his embrace as her eyes trailed to the stars above. "This is nice."

"My father and I built it when I was ten. I spent a lot of time up here when my brother…well, you know."

Sakura's throat seemed to suddenly dry at the remembrance of his past. After his brother tormented him, Sasuke went spiraling downward.

"The stars always brought me back," he continued, his head arching back to see them. "Seeing them in the sky night after night, braving the clouds and the storms, only gave me the courage I needed to brave him." He looked down at her. "But you became the only star I needed." Sasuke moved some hair away from her face. "And I couldn't go one more night without you in my arms. Even one room away is too far."

Sakura looked at him, the soft glow of the lantern embellishing the planes of his face, softening them. Sitting up, she pressed her lips to his in a passionate kiss, expressing her love for him.

Sasuke responded, scooping her up in his arms and placing her on her back gently. Hovering over her, his eyes scanned her flushed cheeks and heavy-lidded eyes. Dipping down again, his kiss became more intense as his tongue slid into her welcoming mouth tasting her fully while his hands traveled along her body. They memorized her, taking in every curve and every shallow.

His mouth left her lips only to trail to her chin and then to her collar bone. Suddenly, her nipple was enveloped in his mouth through the soft fabric of her gown. She arched into him, her hands intertwining in his hair. Heat flushed over her body and settled into her core as his tongue flicked her peeking bud.

When Sasuke felt that he had given that breast enough attention, his mouth left it, trailing feather-soft kisses across her cleavage. When he took her other breath into his mouth, Sakura suddenly felt like her clothing was nothing more than a nuisance. Cupping his face in her hands and pulling him off of her, she sat up.

Sasuke looked at her, confused and worried. "Something wrong?"

Sakura nodded, drawing a frown to his lips. A smirk curved her lips as she brought her hands to her side, where the zipper to her dress was. "The fabric is in the way," she said, starting to draw the zipper down.

Sasuke stopped her, moving her hand away. Now she was confused and a smirk was on his face. Laying her back down, he drew down the zipper himself. "I'm pampering you tonight, love. Let me do all the work." Pulling down the fabric of her dress, his dark eyes drank her top half in as they scanned over her blushing cheeks and rosy buds. He was suddenly well aware of his growing arousal throbbing inside his pants.

Sakura reached out to him, stroking his cheek with her hand and coaxing him down on her. Their mouths came together again, their tongues dancing inside their mouths in an erotic waltz. All the while, Sasuke's hand slid up her leg and under the fabric of her dress. When his fingers found the soft petals of her sex and messaged it liberally, a shuttering wave passed through her instantly.

Clutching onto Sasuke tighter, she shamelessly opened her legs a little more, giving him more access. His torturous methods were driving her so mad with want that she arched into his finger, driving it into her. She moaned in his mouth as he slipped in another finger. His mouth traveled back down to her breast, suckling and nipping at her sensitive nipple, sending waves of pleasure through her. His thumb continued to sooth her as his finger dove deeper and deeper into her moist cavern.

"Sasuke," she moaned out.

His eyes flicked up to her a smirk curving his lips. "I didn't hear you," he teased. "Say it again."

When embarrassment held her back, Sasuke dove his fingers deeper into her. "Sasuke!" she screamed out as she came to a shattering release into his hand.

"That's better," he said, giving her a kiss as a reward.

Her breaths were labored and thin, but she wasn't ready to stop yet. Not now. Not when she had been longing to be with him for over a month. Sakura's unsteady hands began fumbling with the buttons of his shirt.

Sasuke took her hands and held them over her head. His grip was gently yet unyielding. It was possessive and primal. "I thought I told you that I was going to do all the work." Using his free hand, the Uchiha disengaged himself from his shirt and let her eyes look over his muscled chest and taunt abdomen before releasing her hands caressing her face. He didn't kiss her or say anything for the longest time.

"Sasuke?" she asked, concerned.

A smile formed his lips. "I want you Sakura," he said, looking into her eyes. "I want all of you and if we don't stop I will take you as mine without a shadow of a doubt."

"If that is going to happen then…" She spread her arms out. "Then please…don't stop."

Sasuke was sure she was going to shy away, but she just told him to take her. "Are you sure?" When she nodded, Sasuke pulled her dress off and descended on her, his kissing traveling lower, lower, and even lower until his teeth gripped her panties and pulled them away from her moist sex.

The moan that escaped Sakura when his tongue tasted her surprised them both.

"Quiet, sweetheart, or you're going to wake everyone up," he said, his hot breath sending goosebumps over her skin. The way he played with her and teased her with that tongue was almost more than she could bare. Gripping the sheets, she begged him inside her

Sasuke gladly obliged, stripping himself of the remainder of his clothes. Their eyes were restless as they looked over each other. She was beautiful. Her porcelain skin glowed in the soft light and her breasts were swollen from his kisses. His eyes traveled down the soft planes of her stomach and over her delicate hip bones. Positioning himself at her core, he asked her one more time if she was ready for him.

When she nodded, he leaned over her, bringing his mouth to her ear. "Then hold on, sweetheart, this may hurt at first."

Just as her arms wrapped around his next, Sasuke impaled her with his fully aroused member. He caught her whimper with mouth and stilled inside her, allowing her to get used to him. When those whimpers turned into cries of pleasure, he pulled out slowly before thrusting deeper into her. He continued this slow agonizing process until he was fully enveloped in her.

Sakura begged him to go deeper and harder with each thrust, now succumbing to the mind-numbing pleasure. Sasuke dove into her over and over again, her hips arching into him with each thrust. His lips had strayed away from hers, allowing her to sigh out his name. As he nuzzled her neck, ravishing it with nips and kisses, they both came to the peek of their pleasure and both of them couldn't hold back the moans of their release.

Sakura sank into the blankets, her skin slick with sweat. Sasuke wrapped her in his arms, positioning himself next to her. He pulled a blanket over them and intertwined his legs in hers as his hand moved some of her wet hair away from her face.

Drawing in deep breaths, Sakura turned in his arms so she was facing him. Nestling her head in his shoulder, the pink-haired girl smiled against his moist skin. "I'm yours, Sasuke, all of yours."

His arms tightened around her. "And I am yours. I always was."

Sakura kissed his neck and looked up at the stars. They streaked the sky, glittering and sparkling.

Sasuke turned off the lantern, making them even more visible. Turning back to the girl in his arms, he smiled. "Happy New Year, Sakura."


End file.
